


Acceleration

by Cherryblast00



Series: Acceleration [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Dabi (My Hero Academia), Alpha Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Toga Himiko, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, M/M, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Takami Keigo | Hawks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblast00/pseuds/Cherryblast00
Summary: Hawks was smart. He was quick witted and always knew how to charm his way out of any given situation so how the hell did he land himself in his current position? Here he was, cold seeping through his warm jacket, bass vibrating through his body pumping out from the powerful speakers of the surrounding sports cars in the middle of the street in an abandoned corner of town.Basically a fast and furious inspired BNHA au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Acceleration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Acceleration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this is my first time writing out one of the little scenarios running around in my head so I hope that you enjoy :) this is really just a way for me to get these thoughts out of my head so if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry. There will also be sexual stuffs happening later on. Hope you enjoy!  
> I'll add more tags as I go along but this is basically a street racer BNHA

Chapter 1 

Hawks was smart. He was quick witted and always knew how to charm his way out of any given situation so how the hell did he land himself in his current position? Here he was, cold seeping through his warm jacket, bass vibrating through his body pumping out from the powerful speakers of the surrounding sports cars in the middle of the street in an abandoned corner of town. Dabi was close by, sitting on the hood of Shigaraki’s car with a cigarette between his lips. Shigaraki looked on with disdain, berating said man and threatening to castrate him should he leave even the faintest of scratches on his beloved Ferrari. Twice ad Toga were watching on with amusement, taking bets on which of the 2 alphas would snap first. 

“Hawks!” Dabi called out, turning his head to face the omega, “What are you doing over there? Scared of the big bad alphas huh little beta?” 

Hawks huffed out a breath and pulled his jacket closer around himself as he started to walk towards Dabi and the League, not even bothering to grace him with a response to his taunt. Currently, the League, as they called themselves, were one of the biggest names in the criminal underworld, a rogue group of Alphas and betas who ruled the underworld with an iron fist. There was nothing that they didn’t have their hands in and none of them were afraid to get their hands dirty if it kept their operation running smoothly. Unfortunately, this had caused them to catch the attention of the Commission, a silent but deadly force, an organization that was small but effective in their doings. Once something caught their attention they wouldn’t let go until they had what they wanted and unfortunately for Hawks their latest interest was the League. 

Hawks made his way over and stood quietly by Dabi, the other man barely acknowledging his presence even though he was the one that called him over. ‘Typical’ Hawks thought to himself as he retook his position of people watching. He watched as a pair of alphas picked a fight with one another, each trying to assert their dominance with a show of teeth and overwhelming stench of pheromones. He couldn’t tell what the fight was about but judging by the dark stain on the shorter alpha's shirt and the broken glass bottle that was laying on the floor near his feet he could take a pretty good guess. Hawks was never one for violence, he hated it with every fiber of his being and attempted to avoid it like the fucking plague. Some would say it was an omega thing but given how his childhood went you'd think he’d be used to it by now. 

He had to hold in a whimper as the overwhelming stench of angry alphas reached him, infiltrating his senses and making his knees go weak. He stuffed his face into the collar of his leather jacket to try and block out the smell. Dabi and the others looked on, unaffected, betting on which alpha they thought would win. They didn’t know Hawks was an omega thanks to his scent blockers and pheromone suppressants which were doing wonders for him, blocking his naturally sweeter omega scent and instead causing him to smell like a beta. He wasn’t necessarily ashamed of his secondary gender; it was more so the fact that alphas had a tendency to use their pheromones to force omegas to submit to them. Sometimes you could resist but more often than not it was a futile attempt and that was not a position Hawks wanted to be in ever again, having put up with it most of his adolescent life due to growing up on the streets before the Commission had taken him in. 

“-ttle bird? Hey Hawks!” Dabi yelled, snapping his fingers in front of the omegas face. Hawks startled, he had been too in his on head to notice the other calling out to him, informing him that the race would be starting shortly. Dabi smirked at him noticing that he had finally gotten his attention. He looked back to where the two alphas had been before and realized that they had now been dragged off by their respective groups before turning to fully face the scarred alpha next to him. 

“Careful little bird, keep staring at those guys and I might start to think you like them more than me.” the alpha teased, making Hawks flush a little whilst he tried to hide it by turning his head to look at the competition. Dabi had realized that his teasing could fluster the usually cocky blonde and had made it his personal mission to torture him with it as often as he possibly could. 

Hawks scoffed, “Says the one who looks like a birch tree with a paint job” 

“You must have some sort of tree fetish then birdie” 

“It’s called Dendrophilia and in your dreams hot stuff” 

“How do you know what it's called then?” the alpha asked with a glint in his eyes, plastering on his ever-present smirk. Hawks couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch that smirk off his face or kiss it off. 

“Because unlike some people I have an actual brain inside my head, not a cloud of smoke” he responded, smiling innocently back at Dabi. 

“Oh? And here I thought you had feathers for brains” he smirked. 

“If you two are quiet done with whatever the fuck that is,” Shigaraki sneered at them, "We have a race to win and we can't exactly do that if our driver is too busy thinking with his dick instead of being in the actual car.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever Chapstick,” Dabi replied, making a show of slowly sliding off the hood of Shigaraki’s car just to piss off the other alpha further, “You’re just jealous that I'm hotter than you” he said smugly turning to leave Hawks to slide into his own car which was parked only a few feet away. 

Shigaraki gave Hawks one last glare before moving to the side to watch the race. Hawks had only been running with the League for a few weeks now and god damn it has difficult to earn their trust. While some of the members, namely Twice, Toga and Spinner, had gladly welcomed him with open arms Dabi and Shigaraki remained distrustful of him, keeping him at arm's length. Not that he could blame them really. Both alphas kept a close eye on him, never leaving him alone with any members and never disclosing information unless it was absolutely necessary, like the race they were having today. Today's race was part of tournament that had been arranged by all the street racing groups years ago, it was basically a tradition. The tournament consisted of 5 separate races within which each group would select a set driver for the duration of tournament. The grand prize for whoever was left standing was 8 million dollars, generously donated by the different teams as a culmination of their entrance fees. 

This year the League had selected Dabi to be their driver and as much as Hawks would hate to admit it, they made the right choice. Dabi, while being an overwhelming pain in the ass and all-around dickhead, was a phenomenal driver. If he was being perfectly honest Hawks didn’t think that there was anyone in Japan who could compare to his skill, though he would rather die than admit it to the racer whose ego was already bigger than his head (Hawks used to like to tell himself that he was simply using the size of his ego to compensate for lacking in size in other departments but after seeing Dabi in those leather pants a few nights ago his thoughts were immediately silenced). Dabi was also unfortunately (for Hawks) very good looking and damn did the bastard know it. Despite his scarring in some places the Alpha was almost always swarmed wherever he went. With his height and muscles, which were normally accentuated by his usual attire consisting of a black leather jacket and tight ripped jeans, and his electric blue eyes the man could get anything he wanted and if his looks didn’t work then he could always rely on his charm. Dabi had a silver tongue and such a way with words that he could convince you to sell your soul to him, and you'd gladly do it with a smile. The man was sex on legs and he knew how to use it to his advantage. 

The roar of engines brought Hawks back to the present (he really needed to stop spacing out) as the drivers prepared to start the race. Hawks stared on with apprehension. It's not that he didn’t like the speed or the thrill of driving at break-neck speeds, in fact, he loved it. Loved the rush of adrenaline it gave him that made him feel alive. No, it wasn’t that. These races were illegal and generally had no semblance of rules or organization. As such, it wasn’t uncommon for people to use dirty tricks to win. The thought of something going wrong was always in the back of his mind and though he may not be close to Dabi or the League that didn’t necessarily mean that he wanted to see any of them hurt. Again, Hawks hated violence. 

The engines roared as drivers made their way to the starting line, cars ready and music blasting. The referee made his way to the front and started the countdown. Just before he reached the end Dabi turned his head towards Hawks, his usually smug smirk playing on his lips as he threw Hawks one final wink as the countdown hit 0. Hawks’ breath hitched. A screech of tires, a cacophony of engines and the loud cheers of the crowd were heard and then they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick side note for the ABO dynamics  
> Alphas are generally stronger than both betas and omegas and have strong scents which are meant to help them attract a mate. These pheromones can also be used to force omegas and betas into submission, powerful alphas can even do this to other alphas. When their alpha side takes over (like when their angry or in a rut) their eyes glow red.  
> Betas are basically regular people. They don't have strong scents and don't experience heats or ruts. they can fall pregnant but the chances are slim. Their eyes generally don't change but in extreme circumstances their eyes can glow green or purple.  
> Omegas are seen as weak and are sometimes treated as nothing but sexual objects. They have sweeter scents and experience heats once every 2 months. The omega side takes over when they are scared or when the feel that they or their family are in danger. Their eyes glow gold or light blue.  
> Scent Blockers are commonly worn by omegas when they don't have an alpha around to scent them. This helps to keep them safe by dampening their scent and making them smell like a beta.  
> Omegas are semi rare making up roughly only 20% of japans total population but male omegas are even rarer making up only 8% of that.  
> Omegas also nest to make themselves feel safe and can suffer a drop (basically letting their omega side taking over for a few hours) when they are under extreme stress. Omega drops can be very dangerous.
> 
> I hope that helps and I'll explain the dynamics as I get further into the story but for now that's all you really need to know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
